Chanyeol's Love Letter
by flamethelight
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Chanyeol dan otak bodohnya bekerja sama dengan Paman Junmyeon, si Pujangga dari Matahari untuk membuat surat cinta untuk orang yang ia sukai, Byun Baekhyun. Namun, semuanya hancur total. Chanyeol's Love Letter yang berakhir tragis. ChanBaek. BxB.


Chanyeol's Love Letter

 _._

 _By_

 _Flamethelight_

 _._

No GS! This is BxB!

.

 _Oh Baekhyun..._

 _Tahukan Baekhyun, bahwa oppa sangat mencintaimu?_

 _Oppa ingin sekali menjadi pacarmu._

 _Oppa ingin sekali Baekhyun menerima Oppa._

 _Maukah Baekhyun_ _ASDFGHJKL_

Sebuah kertas yang telah remuk itu terbang di udara. Menikmati angin sepoi yang menerpa badan putihnya. Dengan gerak _slow motion_ , ia berusaha merentangkan tangannya. Walaupun ia tahu, ia tidak punya tangan. Sang kertas kini terbang menurun. Tapi ia masih bersenang hati. Tidak tahu kalau di depannya adalah sebuah jurang hitam yang menjadi malapetaka baginya. Tempat sampah.

 _Pluk._

Kertas itu terjatuh begitu saja di dalam tempat sampah. Sang pelaku pembunuhan kertas itu –salah, maksudnya sang pelaku yang melemparkan kertas itu berteriak frustasi. Sudah berkali-kali ia berusaha menulis di sebuah kertas. Dan sudah berkali-kali pula ia meremukkannya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah tanpa rasa bersalah. Kasihan kertas.

Sang pemuda yang dicap sebagai pelaku pelemparan kertas dengan wajah tidak berdosanya itu meregangkan seluruh otot di badannya. Mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia kembali melihat korbannya –para kertas- yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya di dalam tempat sampah.

"Kenapa susah sekali sih membuat surat cinta," pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ia kembali menggoreskan penanya di atas selembar kertas warna-warni yang sangat mencolok. Bahkan saat ia melihat kertas itu saja matanya terasa seperti tercolok oleh kertas-kertas yang tadi ia buang begitu saja. Pembalasan, mungkin.

Dahinya mengerut dan sedikit mengeluarkan peluh.. Mata bulatnya menjadi setajam pisau ketika ia menulis surat cintanya yang entah keberapa itu. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut dan tangannya tetap setia menggoreskan badan sang pena ke atas kertas warna-warni itu. membuat sang pena harus merasa kesakitan karna badannya tergores-gores kertas. Jangan ditanya rasanya. Pasti sakit. Tapi kita tidak akan merasakannya. Kan kita bukan pena.

Si pemuda tadi berteriak girang ketika ia berhasil menyelesaikan satu kalimat. Ia mengangkat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi sambil berteriak layaknya anak kecil baru mendapatkan mainan. Mungkin masa kecilnya kurang bahagia hingga ia menjadi begitu.

Ia kembali duduk manis di kursinya. Tangannya ia suruh untuk mengelap peluhnya yang sudah membanjiri dahi lebarnya. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya menyengir lebar. Menunjukkan gigi-gigi tidak terawatnya. Ada yang warnanya kuning, hijau, di langit yang biru –salah.

Dan isi dari kertas itu adalah...

 _Baekhyun-ku sayag!_

Yah, itulah. Hanya satu kalimat kan? Simpel sekali. Hanya nama wanita yang ia sukai, lalu ditambahkan kata 'ku' yang bermakna mempunyai, dan disebelahnya terdapat kata sayang yang menunjukkan rasa sayang si pemuda itu dengan sang orang tercinta.

Pemuda itu kembali melihat kertas yang sudah ia tulis dengan tulisan tangannya yang seperti kepala ayam berserakan –karna ceker ayam sudah terlalu sering. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu membaca kalimat yang ia buat berulang-ulang.

"Yaampun! Kenapa bisa kurang huruf n!" ia berteriak sambil menepuk dahinya.

Oh, apa kalian juga membaca kata itu seperti kata 'sayang'? Mungkin kalian harus memeriksakan mata kalian.

Pemuda itu meletakkan pulpen mahalnya yang tadi ia beli di warung Hyorin Ahjumma –salah satu warung terbesar di sana- ke atas meja. Ia mengangkat badannya untuk berdiri. Setelah ia merasa enak, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tujuannya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan celemek bermotif bunga meletakkan dua buah gelas ke atas meja. Ia mengambil teko berisi air, lalu menuangnya ke atas gelas itu. Setelah selesai dengan acara menuangnya, ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Wanita itu menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar. Ia menoleh kebelakang, namun tidak ada siapapun. Sang wanita langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi, memasak.

Tapi suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar. Kali ini seperti lebih dekat. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk wanita itu berdiri. Tapi sang wanita tetap sok berani. Ia kembali lanjut masak. Tiba-tiba...

"DOR!"

"AAAAHHHH!" wanita itu berteriak kencang. Panci yang ada di tangannya terbang begitu saja. Meluncur dengan indah entah kemana. Karna dia tidak tahu.

"Yah! EOMMAAA!" tiba-tiba suara lain terdengar di gendang telinganya. Sang wanita merasa ia pernah mendengar suara itu. Sering malah.

Ketika wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, ia sangat terkejut. Jantungnya seperti mau meloncat indah keluar, menuju lantai sebagai kolam renangnya. Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut, di depannya kini berdiri seorang pemuda dengan muka panci. Tubuhnya dihiasi oleh bumbu-bumbu masak yang sangat enak.

Wanita itu kembali terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang ada di depannya adalah Chanyeol. Anaknya sendiri! Ia segera mengambil panci yang menutupi wajah tampan sang anaknya itu.

"Eomma gimana sih..." sang anak yang diketahui sebagai Chanyeol itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lucu? Gak sama sekali.

"Jangan sok-sok imut deh, Di. Eomma tau kok muka kamu garang kayak preman gang yang suka malakin kita." Si Eomma membersihkan noda-noda yang ada di baju dan di muka Chanyeol dengan tisu anti kumannya. Tisu mahal, katanya.

Chanyeol makin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia diam saja sambil menatap Eommanya yang sibuk membersihkan kekacauan di badannya. Eommanya sangat cantik, menurutnya. Walaupun dengan kerutan di mukanya. Maklum, udah tua.

"Chanyeol ngapain aja tadi? Kok lama banget di atas? Ngerjain PR, Di? Tumben." Eomma bertanya sambil membersihkan hidung Chanyeol yang entah kenapa bisa kemasukan bumbu masaknya tadi. Membuat Chanyeol bersin-bersin ga jelas.

"Chanyeol bikin surat cinta buat si Baekhyun mak," jawab Chanyeol.

"Surat cinta? Baekhyun? Siapa?" tanya Eomma penasaran.

"Itu mak, warga kampung sebelah. Yang cantiiiiiiiik banget itu loh mak!" Chanyeol lalu mendeskripsikan Baekhyun dengan wajah yang kelewat gembira –lebih seperti idiot. Bahkan ia melebih-lebihkan tentang si Baekhyun sedikit. Soal muka Baekhyun yang jauh dari kata jerawat. Padahal jelas-jelas Baekhyun punya jerawat merah besar yang nemplok di hidungnya. Hi.

Eomma hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya malas. Ia mengerti bahwa anak muda yang sedang kasmaran pasti seperti ini. Sebenarnya sih Eomma tidak mendengar dan juga tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Soalnya Chanyeol nyambung-nyambungin bahasa sih. Dari Indonesia, ke Sunda, terus Jawa, Melayu, Inggris, Filipin, bahkan sampai bahasa alien pun ia sambungin. Mana Chanyeol ngomongnya sambil muncrat lagi. Eomma sampe harus terus menerus mengelap mukanya yang kehujanan air tak diundang dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Oke, stop ceritanya Di. Eomma mau lanjut masak. Kamu duduk dulu, sana!" suruh Eomma tegas. Ia sudah malas dengan Chanyeol yang terus mengoceh.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Ia langsung duduk di kursi dengan manis. Mata bulatnya bergerak-gerak kesana kemari. Pikirannya kusut. Ia berusaha membuat surat cinta lagi. Tapi otaknya mentok. Ujung-ujungnya pasti bahasanya jelek –menurutnya. Dan juga ga jelas. Ga masuk kemana-mana.

Eomma yang sedang menggoreng di atas panci –bukan panci yang tadi- heran melihat anaknya diam saja. Padahal biasanya Chanyeol akan selalu berteriak 'MAKAN!' setiap kali ia memasak. Tapi kali ini tidak. Chanyeol malah diam. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa Yeol? Kok diam saja?" tanya Eomma sambil terus menggoreng.

"Orang yang bisa bikin surat cinta yang bagus, siapa ya?" Chanyeol malah bertanya balik

"Oh, ituuuu. Paman Junmyeon!" Eomma mengusulkan kakaknya, si pembuat puisi yang terkenal sedunia. Dunia lain maksudnya.

"Ah iya!" Chanyeol langsung tersenyum senang.

Ia langsung meminum air di dalam gelas yang tadi Eomma sudah tuangkan. Lalu ia kabur begitu saja keluar dari rumah dengan berlari. Eomma hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Chanyeol berlari dengan gembira. Ia melewati sawah yang terbentang di kanan dan kirinya. Meloncat-loncat layaknya kangguru. Atau mungkin lebih cocok kodok. Ia bernyanyi dengan riang sambil menari-nari tidak jelas. Badannya bergerak ke sana kemari layaknya film-film India. Merasa lelah, ia pun menghentikan aksi gilanya itu.

Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah sang paman tercintanya. Paman Junmyeon. Si pujangga yang terkenal. Dengan puisi-puisi cintanya yang berbahasa inggris, ia sangat disegani. Apalagi oleh penduduk desa di sini. Walaupun warganya juga ga ngerti sih apa yang di ucapin sama Paman Junmyeon.

Pamannya itu biasa disebut dengan julukan Pujangga dari Matahari. Kenapa? Karna jika Pamannya itu putiiiih sekali. Kulit putihnya itu bikin silau, sama seperti matahari. Dan menurut Chanyeol, itu alasan paling tidak logis yang pernah di dengarnya

Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan rumah Paman Junmyeon sekarang. Ia langsung melepaskan sendal yang katanya mahal itu. Alah, sendal _swallow_ di kasih pilok aja dibilang mahal. Dasar orang baru kaya.

"SIANG WOY SIANG!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil mengetok pintu rumah Paman Junmyeon.

Lalu, Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar. Pintu dibuka, dan munculah wujud asli Paman Junmyeon. Ternyata benar apa kata warga, pamannya ini benar-benar bikin silau.

"Ada apa kesini, Di?" tanya Paman Junmyeon.

Chanyeol langsung masuk saja ke dalam rumah Paman Junmyeon. Tanpa meminta lebih dulu, Chanyeol sudah tau akhir-akhirnya dia akan berakhir di dalam rumah Paman Junmyeon. Dasar tidak sopan.

"Kebiasaan." Cibir Paman Junmyeon.

Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari. Ia langsung mengambil permen yang biasa disediakan oleh Paman Junmyeon setiap hari. Kebiasaannya setiap ke sini. Selain masuk tanpa permisi, ia akan mengambil permen segepok, lalu mEommaannya dengan sekali hap.

Paman Junmyeon yang terbiasa dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tidak sopan itu sih cuek bebek saja. Lagi pula ia sudah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai anaknya sendiri. Ia pernah berkata seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol malah berkata bahwa ia tidak mau punya ayah seperti Paman Junmyeon. Siapa juga mau punya ayah absurd kayak Paman Junmyeon. Dasar kurang ajar.

"Ada apa kesini, Di?" Paman Junmyeon bertanya yang sama seperti tadi.

"Mmmm... Jadi Chanyeol mau bikin surat cinta nih, Paman. Bantuin ya?" Kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Paman Junmyeon dengan wajah memelas. Paman Junmyeon bergidik ngeri. Wajah garang begitu bikin raut muka melas. Bisa hancur dunia.

"Oh begitu ya..." Paman Junmyeon mengetuk-ngetuk jidatnya.

"Jadi buat siapa? Ceritain dulu dong gimana caranya kamu suka, sampai akhir." Suruh Paman Junmyeon. Chanyeol langsung mencari posisi yang enak agar bisa menceritakan tentang si Baekhyun sampai akhir.

"Jadi gini..." Chanyeol memulai ceritanya. Mulai dari awal pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun, sampai apa yang di sukainya dari Baekhyun. Dan tentu saja, dengan bahasa yang campur-campur dan muncratnya. Untung saja Paman Junmyeon pakai krim-anti-muncratan-Chanyeol jadi ia tidak terkena muncratannya. Dan juga Paman Junmyeon mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Chanyeol. Karna Paman Junmyeon yang mengajarinya cara berkata seperti itu.

Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di bibirnya. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol menjadi sangat senang setelah menceritakan tentang Baekhyun kepada semua orang. Dasar di mabuk cinta.

"Paman bisa bantu kamu." Kata Paman Junmyeon. Mata Chanyeol langsung membulat dan berbinar-binar bagaikan burung hantu yang matanya kejatuhan beling.

"Bener, Paman!?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

Paman Junmyeon mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tapi seketika senyumnya pudar ketika sadar bahwa dirinya telah digendong layaknya bayi oleh Chanyeol. Kuat sekali Chanyeol.

"Buka! Ayo buka! Cieeee!" semua orang mengerumuni seorang lelaki mungil dengan rona merah di pipinya. Lelaki itu –Baekhyun, baru saja mendapatkan surat cinta dari orang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Chanyeol. Siapa lagi orang yang rela begadang semaleman demi picisan menjijikan yang disebut surat cinta itu.

Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun membuka surat cinta yang di tutup oleh amplop berwarna pink itu. ia mengeluarkan isinya. Kertas dengan warna mencolok yang sangaaaat mencolok matanya. Baekhyun harus menyesuaikan matanya untuk itu.

Baekhyun mulai membaca isi surat cinta itu. awalnya sih takjub, akhir-akhirnya cuman terdengar suara jangkrik yang berkerik. Semua orang di tempat itu terdiam. Menatap orang lainnya satu sama lain.

Keesokan harinya, sekolah menjadi gempar karna Baekhyun yang baru saja mengajak Chanyeol untuk berdiri di lapangan bersama. Ingin bertemu dan berbicara, katanya.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Di tengah lapangan upacara. Dengan matahari yang sangat menyengat kulit mereka. Chanyeol berkali-kali menghalau sinar matahari itu. Ia takut menjadi gosong seperti temannya yang bernama Jongin.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan suara yang agak di keraskan. Supaya semuanya bisa mendengar.

"Y-ya?" Chanyeol tergagap. Ia sangat grogi jika dekat Baekhyun.

Seketika semuanya hening. Tidak ada yang bicara. Hanya ada suara angin sepoi saja yang lewat. Mungkin angin itu kepo.

"Jawaban untuk surat cintamu itu..." Baekhyun sengaja menjeda kalimatnya. Biar lebih dramatis. Katanya.

Chanyeol langsung menatap mata Baekhyun. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Bagaikan sedang disko. Peluh mulai membasahi dahinya. Entah karna kepanasan atau karna takut dengan keputusan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, Yeol..." Baekhyun kembali menjeda kalimatnya. Chanyeol serasa ingin memukul Baekhyun sekarang. Lama sekali.

"Kalo kamu mau ngasih surat cinta pake bahasa inggris, belajar dulu. Jangan sok-sok-an. Udah sok-sok-an. Salah lagi. Malu-maluin tau ga." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun langsung pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam. Terpaku.

Kata-kata Baekhyun terus terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Dalam sekali. dan juga sakit. Bagaikan di tusuk-tusuk jarum. Cekit-cekit, cekit-cekit... kata-kata Baekhyun begitu tajam. Menusuk langsung ke hatinya. Tidak, bahkan ke ulu hatinya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terpaku. Semua kerubungan orang mulai bubar sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

Sepuluh tahun setelah kejadian Baekhyun menghinanya di depan umum, Chanyeol menjadi sastrawan Inggris pemirsa! Padahal dulu Chanyeol sangat tidak suka dengan bahasa inggris. Salah terus. Apalagi semenjak kejadian itu. Chanyeol sempat terpuruk sebentar. Tapi setelah itu ia menyadari bahwa dirinya salah. Seharusnya ia belajar lebih banyak lagi tentang bahasa inggris. Itulah mengapa dia di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Sudah lama ini semenjak dirinya kuliah, ia tinggal sendirian di kos-annya. Ia meninggalkan Eommanya yang menangis meraung-raung agar dirinya tetap tinggal di desa. Kata Eommanya, ia takut seperti Malin Kundang. Nanti kalau Chanyeol pulang lagi ke rumah, Eommanya takut Chanyeol akan jahat dan lupa sama Eommanya sendiri. Dan kata Eommanya, ia takut salah omong sehingga Chanyeol menjadi batu.

Tapi, helo? Ini udah abad ke 20. Masa masih ada aja anak durhaka menjadi batu? Lagi pula Chanyeol itu anak baik. Walaupun dulunya sering tawuran sih. Tapi menurut Chanyeol itu rame. Dia bilang, ia jagoan tawuran sesekolahan. Selalu menang. Kalau pulang, ga ada lecet sedikit pun. Jagoan sejati memang. Tapi kalah sama si Baekhyun. Kasian.

Chanyeol langsung duduk di kursinya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh ke waktu dimana dirinya membuat surat cinta bersama Pamannya yang kini menurutnya semakin 'menyilaukan' itu. Ia sekarang malah membenci Pamannya. Ternyata pamannya itu tidak mengerti apapun tentang bahasa inggris! Oh ayolah, mana ada bahasa inggris seperti surat cinta Chanyeol ini?

Dan, kalian mau tahu apa isi surat cintanya? Seperti ini :

"I Thing of you every knight, you are a pretty lady.

I am love you.

You like me?

Because, I really a lot love and like you.

Would you be girlfriend?

I'm handsome you now"

Hancur? Iya.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

HAHAHA GA JELAS BANGET YA ;;A;; Maafin banget aku ga bikin Chanyeol sama Baekhyun nyatu di sini. Udah dari sononya, ceritanya harus begini /loh.

Ohiya, sebenarnya ini cerpen buat latihan lomba dan malah berakhir alay gini. Aku merasa malu : FF ini aku buat sekitar setahun yang lalu. Asalnya characternya OC, tapi aku ganti jadi ChanBaek :'3 ini iseng doang sih ngesharenya. Biar dapet pencerahan gitu... (gak nyambung).

Untuk alasan kenapa Chanyeol bilangnya 'Oppa', itu karena... yah... taulah Chanyeol gimana /ditabok fans Chanyeol/.

Pokok'e, review FF absurdku ini yaaa!

Ppyong!


End file.
